I Breathe ( Sequel to- I Suffocate)
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Law is back with Luffy after the terrible accident. Luffy is hell bent to keep Law away from trouble and help him restart with life from core. Now the ex- super model has to work hard not only to stand on his feet but to prove he is a man worthy of Luffy. Do read under. that. sun's story I Suffocate first. (AU, fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**Restart!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Law's Point of View<strong>

"Here, I just know what you have to do Traffy" my young lover handed me books, a note book and a pen. "What are these Luffy-ya?" I asked. "These are the reading material for your study program" Luffy gave me a huge grin. "Luffy-ya, what programme are we talking here? What are you doing?" "Traffy since you won't return to modelling, I think its best you get a diploma in social work. I wanted to enrol you in medicine, but you are a bit old now. Since you want to help people I enrolled you in the diploma programme for social work" my younger and often naive lover was packing his bag for work. It was three months since the accident and I was restricted to bed most of the time.

"Traffy I am going to work, here are your meds and be careful, don't walk around, the food is in microwave oven just heat it" Luffy came to me and planted a kiss on my lips. It always amused me why would he blush every time we kissed. He lived with me and had seen every bit of this body. I kissed him back and bit his lips. Luffy opened his mouth and with my working hand I slid my fingers inside his shirt and pulled on my lap.

"Traffy no.. no.. Don't even think about" Luffy softly pushed me to the wall and stood up. "But we haven't had sex in three months" I grumbled. "I know, but no physical strain" Luffy was walking towards the door. "Luffy-ya, I will study, only if you have sex with me" I threw the bait. "You will study it without the sex part. We both know who wins nowadays" Luffy grinned and waved me bye.

It has been three months since the accident, my both limbs were broken, my left hand was twisted like a ghost in horror movie and left side of my face had a huge cut running down from my forehead to my earlobes somehow missing my eye. I was one of the most popular models in the world from Berry Many Company.

My accident caused some trouble to the company and I was happy that I finally had a reason to leave this profession. I was once visited by my adoptive father Doflamingo who was about make me depressed, when my young lover very calmly asked him to leave. Though my modelling career was over, I had truckload of money which could fend for me and Luffy till our last breath.

But Luffy was not a boy of idle living, thanks to my attempt at breaking up with Luffy, my boyfriend was now the editor in chief for Berry Many Company. Suddenly my lover had become more dominant and assertive over me. He always had that anger and authority but now he was in full force to protect me. I had seen how worried he had been for past two months when I was moved back to home from the hospital.

He did not want to leave me alone in the hospital when he had to go back at work. Often he at night he would weep when he saw I was wriggling in sudden pain. Many nights he would fall asleep beside me and I being a light sleeper found tear stained face resting on my chest. It pained to watch him cry, but after coming back to our apartment Luffy was more cheerful and I would hear him humming tunes. Though I would write my thoughts in tune that came to my mind, I could never decode my lover's mind and the tune he kept humming.

Thanks to doctor Chopper's advising, Luffy had starved me of sex for two months ( technically three months if I counted the month I was in coma). Though I could move around for a while, both my hands had adjusted to the movements; Luffy would refrain from anything beyond kiss. The fault was mine, we both knew once I got him under me, once was never enough. Our love making would only end when one of us was tired to move. Most of the time I without any intention was more aggressive and the condition I was in right now Luffy would stay miles away from me. He was damn right we both knew he won.

Luffy had cleaned the house of all the alcohol I had collected over the years, at times I would have sudden urge to drink or try drugs, but now my little lover had taken full responsibility of my health with iron fist. All the drug suppliers and pot smoking friends of mine were warned by Luffy, that his police inspector brother-in-law Smoker would kill them if they tried to contact me ever.

My cell phone number was changed and I only had the numbers of people I needed or were friends in Luffy's eyes. So with a sigh I took the books for my diploma course. He just knew what to do with me, soon I was engrossed in my books and making notes in the blue notebook Luffy had left me. It was for the infinite time I thanked god that Luffy loved me even after I fell from my glory of a handsome man. It was going to be my path to turn into a new leaf. Mentally I pressed a restart button.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Luffy's Point of View<span>**

I was eating my food when Nami the CEO of the company and Robin the co-owner tapped my shoulder. "Luffy" Robin smiled and sat opposite to me. "Hello Robin hey Nami" I grinned at them. Both were my boss yet they were very friendly with me. "How's Law doing?" Nami asked. "Traffy is hmm well, he must be studying now" I laughed and both the women gave a weird look to me.

"Law is studying?" Nami's jaw dropped. "Yup" I drank my juice.

"Care to explain Luffy!" Nami glared, she was scary.

"Traffy has decided to quit modelling and I agreed with him. Since it was Traffy's dream to be a surgeon and help people, I enrolled him in study program for Social Work" I grinned again.

"You mean to say the guy who has death tattoos spelled on his hands will work for human welfare" Nami spoke each word with utter care. "Yup" I nodded.

"Luffy" Robin spoke with her mysterious smile. "Yeah, Robin" I raised an eyebrow. "You know we have many contracts with Law right?" Robin asked.

"Yes but they are not exclusive contract and under accident you cannot claim any money from him I checked every document" I frowned.

"That's not what I meant Luffy" Robin ruffled my hair. "Then?" I pouted. "We want Law to do some shoots" "But Traffy is not willing to" I mumbled.

"Not now Luffy later" Robin was a smart person if she had an idea; it was well planned already so I decided to keep numb. "You know what plastic surgery can do right?" Robin asked.

"I know, but right now Traffy is not ready to face the camera and I don't want him too" I informed.

"Yes yes, take your time Robin and I have a different plan for Law" Nami smiled. "You guys will do the photo shoot even if Traffy has scars right?" I could sense their determination.

"Good you understand us" Robin smiled.

"Oh shit, I forgot to call Traffy" I yelled. Next moment I was calling Traffy. After five rings I heard his heavy voice and I could clearly picture him smirk. "Traffy, have you taken your meds? How was the lunch? Did you glance at the books?" I could see Robin and Nami following my conversation with interest. "Luffy-ya I had lunch and took the medicines and I read the books now I am going to take a nap" Traffy was smiling on the other side. "Okay" I gulped.

"Are you done with your lunch?" Traffy asked. "Yes" no matter what every time I hear his voice, I go nuts and my thoughts dry up. "Okay Traffy I will be home early, take rest" I mumbled. "Luffy-ya" Traffy said in a very silky manner. "Yeah Traffy"

"Say you love me" my cheeks betrayed me, damn Traffy he loved teasing me. "Traffy I am at work" I whispered. "I am at home, alone, on bed, in my shorts... Only!" I was gulping my voice as my ears were on fire. "Luffy-ya" he was taking revenge for morning. "I love you" I said quickly and ended the call.

"Aw that's so cute" Nami giggled. "Who would have believed the jerk Trafalgar Law fell in love and has changed so much" Nami was laughing.

"Nami please stop" I whined. "You don't know, when we hired him years back he was a pain in our ass" Nami was suppressing her laughter.

"He is not a jerk, yes he is little troubled with communication" I was blushing I could feel my cheeks exploding with blood.

"Nami lets go Luffy here is embarrassed badly" Robin pulled Nami and winked at me. "Luffy I will mail you the details okay" Robin waved me bye and Nami was giggling badly. I had to make sure these shoots would be the last and Traffy would be free from limelight forever.

Ever since the accident with my lover, my life had changed, every night I would see him whimper in pain. I would cry silently and pray that he would become healthy. The day doctor Chopper and Kaya told me I could bring him home I did not wait. I bought him home the next day.

I had always been soft towards his selfishness and moody nature. I loved him and for years I believed in slow healing of love and care. But this accident shook my world, Trafalgar was delicate like porcelain. I had always been like a soft clothe warping him. Now I had to become the strong box that would protect him.

First think I did since our patch up was I threw away his old cell phone. Before he could protest I flushed his cell phone down the toilet. Next I sent away all the liquor Traffy had collected over the years. The best place to send them was to Nami and Robin's place followed by Zoro and Sanji. I had to be very strict with him. I called up Ace and his newly-wed husband Smoker for help in the matters I couldn't do anything. Before I dated Traffy, he was deep into drugs with his hopeless money churning friends. I asked Smoker to warn all those puny friends and especially the guy Kidd. Smoker warned them and I was at peace.

Doflamingo Traffy's adoptive father was the root cause of the trouble Traffy had. Had he not called Traffy for photo-shoot, Traffy would have been at peace of mind and never tried to break up with me or drive alone and he would have been safe. I don't hold grudges but again I don't forget. When he came to visit Traffy and started annoying him I was vocal about his visit. The crazy man seemed taken aback but next day I found all the contracts Traffy had with his Joker Label were legally terminated and officially circulated.

I love Traffy, I love him more than my brothers and my godfather. He was the first one who showed me the wonders of dreaming. Never had I regretted one moment of mine with him. I still remember the first time I saw him. He was in pair of extreme shorts and bathrobe loosely tied around his waist. . He was walking around and traumatising everyone around. But I could not take my eyes of his body, decorated in tattoos, abs curved out of white gold, so glorious, so primal, so intense and so instinctive. He was like the golden apple, the ultimate aim of my heart. His body was gorgeous, his face enchanting me, I fell for him than and there

As I walked slowly towards our shared apartment I recalled the day I lost my virginity to him. I was so happy that day, though I feared I would be just another one of his bed mates but from that day I was forever his. Every day I see him I fall in love with him again. I stumbled into the apartment with huge bundle of papers in my hands. No matter how my work was, how difficult my day was. When I open the door I look forward to see that rare smile he only gives to me my moody lover.

Today as I tried to open the door with occupied hands the door suddenly opened. I was surprised to see love of my life standing at the entrance. I had restricted his movement till our bathroom and kitchen from the bedroom. Right now he was standing at the door holding on to his crutch and giving his rare smile. "Welcome Luffy-ya, oh I can walk now" he smiled. All my thoughts vanished as I stepped inside, expect for one thought remained dominant that I spelled out loudly while I lunged forward to hug him.

"Traffy, I love you"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I can never even dream to own One Piece!<p>

WELL those who are reading this story. First and foremost it's a sequel to under. that. sun.'s story I Suffocate. It would be more convenient if you read that story.

Thank You to under. that. sun for being such a sweetie pie and letting me play with this theme and story. She is a treasure house of LawLuffy stories and I had to write the sequel to I Suffocate.

Though the original story is a song fic, I am so sorry I am not go with songs or poetry. My poetry is highly feminist and not for this purpose. I am so happy I am writing this story. So I request you read the original one which is angsty and too good.

If you like it please do review as it makes fly high!

P.S- under. that. sun. I do want a prequel to I Suffocate, for all the lemons you haven't pen in it. I actually want to read how Law seduced innocent Luffy and fell for him. Yup I am a pervert and I am asking for lemonades!

Bye love you all.


	2. Chapter 2- Union

**Union**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luffy's point of View<strong>

A week later after Traffy opened the door for me, my partner and I we were sitting in doctor's chamber. For past seven days we had a disagreement, the reason for the pouting Traffy was SEX! Doctor Chopper was carefully examining the X-ray report and my partner was not looking at me. I was getting angry now.

"Chopper, is everything alright? You have been staring into that X-ray report for too long" I mumbled. "Luffy, everything is fine, Law is healthy, his wounds have fully recovered and I think you can let him go out now. Of course Law you have to be careful" Doctor Chopper smiled at me.

"Chopper-ya, what about the organ between my legs?" Traffy smirked. "Are you having trouble urinating? Is there abnormal liquid discharge?" Chapper asked. "NO! Can we have sex or not?" my boyfriend almost yelled. "Luffy, you can start your nightly activities with Law any-time you want" Chopper blushed and I was feeling blood rush in my cheeks.

"Great, thank you Chopper, come Traffy lets drop you to college before I head back to work" I pulled my partner in one swift pull. "College? Law is joining college?" Chopper asked as he stood up to open the door for us. "Yeah, from today, he is a month or two late" I smile at Chopper. "Good Luck Law, don't forget to check up fifteen days later" Chopper waved us bye.

"So?" Traffy narrowed his eyes at me. "So? S...o.. what?" I stammered. "We are going to break our no-sex fast tonight" Traffy said softly. "Will you please be careful, people might listen" I blushed. "From when did you start caring about people Luffy-ya?" I saw a frown grow on my lover's face as we began walking down the street.

"I don't, but I don't want people to talk trash about us" I pulled my boyfriend's arm into mine. "You worry that I will lose my image if people find out I am gay?" Traffy's eyes grew large. "N..o.. I-I-iiii... Don't" I stammered again. "Luffy-ya, you are the worst liar ever. You can't lie, so don't" Traffy squeezed my hands.

"Don't I have to attend College?" Traffy made a face. "Yes" I nodded. "So why are we walking? Won't I be late for class or something" Traffy teased me. "Actually we are almost there" I pull Traffy on the left turn.

After another five minutes we stood in front of the gate of the University. I could see student's in groups buzzing here and there. "Here we are, your bagpack has the books you need, your college ID and medical statement if the HOD asks for it. The Department of Humanities is in the fifth building on West Campus" I turned around to fix Traffy's cap.

"How much do you love me? You are mad for me ain't you? I feel nervous it's all first day at kindergarten" Traffy, fixes my scarf and brushes his finger on my lips sending a shiver up my spine. "I love you more than anyone has ever done in the world. You will do great, if I am not late at work I will come to pick you up. If I can't I will ask Sanji to do it" I trace the scar that run downs from Traffy's forehead to his ears missing his eyes.

Before I can register, my boyfriend cups my face and bends down to kiss me. As soon as our lips touch I melt in his arms. I hug him with all my strength and let him enter my mouth. We both began devouring each other. Traffy is the biggest addiction I ever had. I pull away with tears in corner of my eyes.

"Hey, why do I see tears?" Traffy cups my face hard. "I love you Traffy, please don't be depressed again" I rest my head on his chest. "I love you the most" Traffy pats me and fixes my scarf again. "I have to go now" I break free. "Okay" Traffy smiles.

"Don't send Cook-ya, I will wait for you here, no matter how late you are" Traffy waves at me as he walks inside wearing his black studio shirt, spotted trouser and spotted cap. I loved him and I could not describe my feelings in words I decided to stand and watch him vanish in the crowd of students.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Law's Point Of View<strong>

As I walked inside the huge campus I felt nervous and scared. I did not look back as I knew my lover would be standing and looking at me. As I passed through herd of student, I turned around to look at him. The jet black hair, big dark eyes and permanent smile on his face was looking at my direction. I got assured that he could not see me as Luffy turned around to leave. I watch him walk out of my vision slowly.

I entered my building where a blonde haired girl showed me my classroom. I knock on the door "Come in" a soft voice answers. "Hello I am around a month late" I inform as I enter. "Law-kun, please come in. Everyone he is Trfalgar Law, he will study with us from today, due to medical reason Law-kun was held back" the grin haired woman introduced me to my classmates.

"I am Makino-sensei, I will be your guide throughout the study program. Everyone please help Law-kun with studies okay" Makino tells everyone. "Hello everyone, please take care of me" I bow. As I look properly I see all my classmates are either older than me or of my age.

I take my seat near a green haired guy, who is constantly grinning at me. "Bartholomeo-kun, lets stop grinning and concentrate on book" Makino smiled. "Aye sensei" the green haired guy nods, so he is called Bartholomeo I register.

After three hours of teaching and explaining how to communicate with people, Makino left us for lunch. "Are you gay?" a hand tapped behind my back. A black haired girl was looking at me straight into my eyes. "Baby you should not ask people if they are gay" a green haired girl scolded the girl named Baby.

"I don't mind if you ask. But if you have problem I don't give a damn, oh yes I am gay" I smile. "Cool" the green haired girl laughed. "If you are wondering how did we know? We saw you kissing your Uke at the entrance of University" Baby giggled. "Uke?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend she means, by the way I am Caime and this is Baby. We were in the army together now we have government scholarship to study" Caime informs me. "Hello Caime-ya and Baby-ya, my boyfriend enrolled me in this course" I informed.

"Ummm...Exc-use-moi.." the green haired guy sitting near me pokes me and he is blushing. "Yeah" I turn around. "Are you Lu-Luu-Lufffyyy-senpai's boyfriend?" the guy almost faints. "You know Luffy-ya?" I turn around. "I am his fan, I saw you kissing too" the guy was a shade deeper now.

"Yes we have been dating for a year now" I nod. "I can't believe you are my Luffy-senpai's boyfriend" the green guy crumbled into a puddle. "Hey parrot-ya, how do you know Luffy-ya? You are older than him" I ask. "When Luffy-senpai was in first year of college he inspired me" he began weeping. I decided to ask him later about the inspiration.

"Let's grab some lunch, we have two more periods" Caime pulls me and green guy. "I bought my lunch" I mumble. "Oh wow, your boyfriend can cook? I hope sitting and having lunch with us won't be a problem right?" Caime asks, she has the same innocence that Luffy carries. "Yes he can cook. Sure I can eat with you" I follow them.

As I sit with them and eat my home made lunch I look around all the students. Most are younger than Luffy and few are of his age. I feel little old, but when I see people sitting with me I realise people in my study program were all in their mid-twenties and above.

My phone starts to ring and I just know who it is. "Hello Traffy, so far so good?" the worried voice asks me. "I am doing good, I am having lunch with my classmates" I inform. "Oh thank god! I was worried your poor social skills would scare them" Luffy sighed on other side. "Me too" I blush. "I will come and pick you up when your class get's over. Do wear your coat, it might snow today" Luffy informed.

"Yes honey I will" I laugh at his over concern. "Yosh, bye love you" he hangs up and I see my table mates looking at me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Luffy's Point of View<strong>

"Running already are we?" Nami grinned behind me. "I have done all my work, you have no right to pull me for extra work, I won't even if you pay me for overtime" I frown as I put on my hat and tie my scarf around.

"Luffy, it has began to snow, you won't get train to home any time soon" Nami followed me behind as I began walking. "I am not going home, I am going to pick Traffy up" I huff. "Oh so he started college" Nami pulls me by the collar. "Let me go" I yell. "Be happy I am giving you a lift" she drags me to her car.

"I would have reached Traffy faster if I walked" I pout as Nami keeps driving. "Shut-up, I am the best driver in the world" Nami yells. "But you can never outrun such a big traffic jam" I pout more. "Let's see" she accelerates the car and drives past various cars taking my breath away. "Stop the car" I yell after fifteen minutes.

"I don't want another car accident and lose you too" I scold. "Sorry, Luffy I forgot" Nami lowers her eyes. "It's okay, Traffy's college is five minutes' walk from here . Thank you for the lift" I jump out of the car and start running.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Law's Point of View<strong>

"Are you sure you will wait Law?" Baby asks pulling out a cigarette. "Yes" I nod as I sit on the bench. "We can stay if you want" Caime fixes her scarf. "No, please don't worry. My boyfriend will come, from here we will catch a bus or something" I inform.

"Be careful, bye" both girls walk away and I sit alone on the bench waiting for Luffy. I watch snow fall on the trees, on the road and the empty benches. I pull out my dairy and began scribbling the random words surfacing in my words. I feel little cold but I wait for Luffy and my inside feels warm.

I hear slow paddles towards me. The cool light falling on me gets obstructed and I look up to see the happy grin and my nose smells the warmth from that lithe body. "Luffy-ya" I look up. "Let's go home Traffy" my boyfriend pulls me up with the gentle hands. "Aye" I stand up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning:- Lemons!<strong>_

The path back to home was vague in my mind. All I remember was we walked hand in hand till the bus stop. Throughout the ride none of us spoke a word we just clung to each others' arms. Now I was sitting on my bed waiting for my little lover to come and snuggle inside the blanket with me.

"Traffy" he walked out of the bathroom in white bathrobe loosely tied around revealing his chest. It had been ages I had seen so much of his skin. Heat inside my body was growing steadily, as I watched his wet black hair dip tiny droplets on his smooth skin. As he gulped in his thought, his adam apple excited me. He began walking towards me, he had lost weight I could see it now.

"I love you" Luffy sat on my lap and cupped my face. I closed my eyes as I was too happy. He kissed my eyes, softly he kissed my scar and finally my lips. Once our lips connected the floodgate controlling my emotions broke loose.

My hands began touching Luffy's defined torso and finally I pulled away his bathrobe. He was beautiful!. Luffy pulled my T-shirt away and soon my boxers were gone. Once I was on top him, other time he. I kissed his neck, I sucked his nipples, no matter where I touched the moans never ceased. We were devouring each moment with our mouths and hands, touching and kissing was no longer enough. Suddenly our door bell rang.

Luffy pulled away from the kiss we were in. "Who is it? Just the perfect time" I grumbled. "You stay here" Luffy pushed me and took my Tshirt and wore it and on his way grabbed his shorts. Luffy in my T-shirt excited me even more. I wrapped the bedsheet around my torso and began peeping out.

"Go away" Luffy grumbled at Ussop. "But Luffy" Ussop whined. "Ussop I am in middle of having sex! Now go! I haven't done it for three months so leave" Luffy frowned and shut the door on embarrassed Ussop's face.

"That was rude" I smirked. "I am starving" Luffy turned around as he pulled away the T-shirt and ran towards me. I picked him up as he coiled his legs around my waist.

Soon I was preparing Luffy's entrance, I layered him with lube and layered my own manhood with lube. "Oh Traffy come on do it" Luffy was already covered in lovebites. "Wait, will you? We haven't done it for three months! It's like Luffy's Virginity the Sequel! I inserted the first finger. "Aaahh" Luffy looked excited.

"Look who is impatient now" I smooched him and took Luffy's manhood in my hand. After I played with three fingers, I positioned myself at his entrance. "Traffy! Please" he had tears in his eyes. "You are crying" I stammered.

"I am happy" he moaned as I slowly entered him. I began pumping his manhood and hit his prostrate effectively. "Traffy faster" Luffy was panting as he coiled his legs around my waist. "It will hurt" I tell. "No... ahhh... just do it" he pulled me closer.

I began ramming inside him and pumped his manhood hard. The whole room was filled with our moaning. "Traffy I will come" Luffy says between his moans. I finally give him a hard thrust and we come together and Luffy yells my name "LAAWWWW".

"I love you" Luffy's eyes drop tears. "I hurt you didn't I?" I snuggle him inside me. "No, it was amazing! I missed it" Luffy mumbles as I see his big eyelashes hug each other. I clean him and kiss his forehead. Luffy half opens his eye lids and smiles. "Promise me we will never break up" Luffy mumbles. "I will never think of parting ever! I love you" I hug him in hopes of hiding him inside my heart forever.

"I love you, it's now my turn to love you the most" I cover us under the blanket.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I don't One Piece!<p>

Thank you to Under. that. sun for reading the first chapter and helping me with the flaws!

A. new. wonderland. INSANEWORLD21, Katasana, MaginficentL, Selphina, Traffy1127, Tran Milo, Vampirefreak4eterity, Crmisonrose211, inulover305, Kuroneko26, Da Awesome Prussia, thank you for the follow and favourite.

INSANEWORLD21- thank you for the review, sorry for late update, I was just confused with plot bunny for this story since you know its not my brain-child. I will update this story as soon as my plot bunny will be chronological. Thank you for reminding in your review, sorry I am lot sicker than I thought, Your wish made me happy :)

Everyone this story won't be a long one, since I Suffocate is 9 chapter long, I will try to finish it in 10 chapters.

Thank you for reading, before reading it please read I Suffocate first.

I got confused with Law's birthday, so Happy Birthday Trafalgar Law. Lets hope in real One Piece Universe, you stay alive and become Luffy's lover and not enemy in future.


End file.
